


The Fall of The Emperor

by byunandyeol



Series: Specials [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baekhyun Is a Little Shit, Baekhyun has Long Hair, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Feminization, He gets what he deserves okay, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Royalty, Slut Shaming, Squirting, feminization of genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunandyeol/pseuds/byunandyeol
Summary: Getting the infamous masseur to fuck him was a tough job, even for the Emperor Bαekhyun who usually got whatever he wanted.But maybe this time things are different, Bαekhyun thinks as he sees the familiar fire spreading in Chαnyeol's eyes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Specials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164131
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	The Fall of The Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day everyone!! i know i posted it a day later but yeah lol. the plot is really not that heavy, i just love when baekhyun teases chanyeol and then gets his brains fucked out. the fic was also crossposted as a tweetfic on my twitter account, so if you do want early access to all fics, visit me there! i hope you have a lovely time reading it
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> my [twitter acount](https://twitter.com/byunandyeol)

The hot, stuffy air of the private bath room attached to the Emperor’s chambers was enough to make anyone sweat in this weather. The night today is unforgiving with the new moon providing a delicate, almost iridescent silver light on the ground, reflecting on the surface of the water.

The Emperor smiles once his private helper unties yet another intricate knot on his robe and takes off the outer coat, the heaviest piece of his clothing. Lined with gold and silver, the clothing piece was made just for him to wear during the open days in the Kingdom. Next, the skilled hands begin to undo the jewellery on his neck and his wrists, putting the pieces in their proper boxes to be used tomorrow after the morning bath.

Just when Bαekhyun is almost fully naked with a thin piece of cloth covering his body from the helper does he raise his hand to get the other man’s attention. “You are free for tonight,” Bαekhyun bows his head, careful not to ruin the braids that are halfway undone. The helper wants to protest but Bαekhyun only nods towards the door. “Please, go rest for tonight. You deserved it.”

Today was a busy day in the Kingdom. Royal visitors from the North paid them a sudden visit and Bαekhyun spent the entire day riding his horse and showing the other Emperor the Royal Gardens. They finished everything off with a big dinner and only after wishing their goodnight, Bαekhyun was free to leave the table.

Sighing, The Emperor pulls on the knot in his hair to release the heavy braids, letting the flowers in his hair fall to the ground. The last piece of his garment comes off next and he shivers once the light breeze hits his sensitive skin. He then steps into the deep marble bathtub, already filled with water, and sits down. The water relaxes his tired muscles and soothes the slight ache in his spine.

One of the servants, who is standing in the corner of the room, walks over to Bαekhyun and helps the man take off his crown and face jewellery. The tiny diamonds on golden chains of his crown tingle once the crown is off his head. Bαekhyun thanks the servant before cracking his neck.

"Could you please call the masseur over? I feel like a massage could help me ease the pain tonight." Bαekhyun nods and lets the servant walk out to call for the said masseur. He doesn't need massages very often, Bαekhyun is used to walking in heavy robes and wearing expensive, yet very heavy jewellery. But the horse riding today sucked the last strength out of him.

A dull ache in his spine is a faint reminder of that. Bαekhyun's smile shakes the slightest bit in the corner of his lips when he is met with silence and allowed to be consumed by the night. He traces his bare legs and massages the skin, just like the man he is currently waiting for, and then goes up to the thighs before stopping.

The masseur has to see this himself before Bαekhyun could take the last pieces of decoration off his body.

His long hair floats on the surface of the water and Bαekhyun decides to occupy himself by brushing through the wet strands, mesmerized by the fact that his hair reflects the light of the moon that teases him through the tiny slit of the open window.

"Your Majesty," The door creaks open and lets the slightly yellowish light to fill the room. Bαekhyun turns his head and smiles, nodding at the man standing at the entrance. "May I come in, Your Majesty?"

"No need to address me so formally when we are in a private setting, Chαnyeol," Bαekhyun chuckles and stretches his hand out, the water dripping from the tips of his fingers down on the marble floor. "I haven't seen you in so long. Come here."

Chαnyeol, however, still prefers to stand in the corner of the big room, not moving closer to the Emperor. Bαekhyun narrows his eyes and gives Chαnyeol a stern look. His face doesn't show any signs of anger, both of them are aware that Bαekhyun can never be angry at Chαnyeol, but that look alone is sending shivers down the servant's spines.

But Chαnyeol is immune to the stare.

"I did not forget our last conversation, Your Majesty," Chαnyeol bows his head and opens the door. "You clearly said that we should stop with our sessions. After all, an Emperor can never announce a marriage with a masseur that has been working for him for over five years."

Chαnyeol was a simple masseur whose family served the Byuns for a long time. And while his parents were cooks, Chαnyeol and his skillful hands got him a place near the Emperor himself. He's been giving massages to Bαekhyun for as long as he could remember since the man's muscles were always aching from either studying for hours until dawn or riding the horses and perfecting his sword fighting skills.

Bαekhyun silently shakes his head and stands up, the sound of the water dripping from his body bouncing from the stone walls. "Are you disobeying me at the moment, Chαnyeol?" He questions and doesn't get a proper response. The masseur sighs defeatedly and closes the door again to not allow the steam of the water to escape.

He doesn't even look at Bαekhyun's naked form and the piece that he is wearing. Made out of golden material, Bαekhyun's undergarments circle around his shoulders and drop to his chest, emphasizing the slight swell of the breasts. Bαekhyun's waist and hips are decorated with the same material that then turns into sheer lingerie, not covering anything that needs to be covered from the stranger's eyes.

"No, Your Majesty, I am not." He bows once again before straightening up and walking closer to the closet that contained every essential oil that he would need. "I'll be preparing the table."

"You've always been cold with me." Bαekhyun says as a matter of fact and steps out of the bath. The robe is lying next to the bath and the Emperor puts it on to conceal his bare body. "Even though I can already see a bulge on your pants, Chαnyeol. I bet you liked fucking me in my chambers the last time. Fucked me so hard a servant wondered what made me scream so much that night."

Bαekhyun knows this is a dangerous territory to be stepping in. Chαnyeol hates being teased, the man's got a bad temper. Even though Bαekhyun is the Emperor, his masseur will not spare him if he continues talking like that. But that's exactly what he wants to happen.

"Or are you seeing someone else right now?" Bαekhyun comes closer to Chαnyeol and grabs his chin, forcing the man to look down. "Are they tighter than me? Do they make you grunt as much as I do? Or do they suck your cock better than I do?" Bαekhyun wants to touch the cock through the material, smirking and looking at Chαnyeol. He wants to do it so badly.

A loud, painful slap stops him from doing so, his head snapping to the side. A visible mark of Chαnyeol's hand is visible on the skin and Bαekhyun suppresses a moan in his throat; Chαnyeol doesn't have to know how hot he looked while slapping him.

"Do you want me to shut you up?" Chαnyeol warns. His hand comes to rest on Bαekhyun's throat, squeezing the soft skin after the bath, cutting off Bαekhyun's oxygen. The Emperor opens his mouth and moans, standing on his tiptoes to ease the hold on his neck. "But I think that is exactly what you want, slut."

Slut.

Bαekhyun smirks and nods, earning a second slap, although much lighter than the previous one, on his other cheek. Chαnyeol lets go of him and quickly walks out of the room, regretting letting himself go. The Emperor follows him closely and lays down on the massage table after getting rid of his robe.

"You know how I like it." Bαekhyun watches how Chαnyeol pours oil in his hands and then stops when he sees the garments on Bαekhyun. "I'm keeping them on. Go ahead."

After that, Chαnyeol spreads the oil on Bαekhyun's skin and starts working on loosening the tired muscles. Bαekhyun closes his eyes and spreads his legs, back arched. "I think my inner thighs need some attention as well. Would you mind helping me?"

Chαnyeol gives him an unreadable look but agrees, hands sliding down the Emperor's thighs and stopping when Bαekhyun spreads his ass cheeks and shudders after the cool air hits his exposed hole. It's already leaking slick, so much that it pools down on the towel and dirties the material of the lingerie, as well as Bαekhyun's thighs. Chαnyeol doesn't need to pour oil there, the slick will do the job.

"Slut," Chαnyeol says once again and pinches the supple skin, causing a shriek to bubble out of Bαekhyun. The sensitive part of his thighs jiggles from the impact but the Emperor only spreads his legs further. "You want me to do it again? Just like last time?"

Bαekhyun nods. "I do. I think I gave you enough hints for you to realize that I want you to ruin me."

"Well then," Chαnyeol wipes his hands to get rid of the oil and then comes back to pick Bαekhyun up. The Emperor puts his head on Chαnyeol's shoulder and listens to the faint sound of the man's heartbeat while he is being taken to his private chambers.

But instead of putting him on the massive bed in the center of the room, Chαnyeol practically drops him to the floor in front of a large mirror that is used when Bαekhyun needs his clothes tailored. It gives a clear view of Bαekhyun's flushed cheeks and oily body. "Get ready to watch how slutty you look while getting fucked silly."

A deep flush covers Bαekhyun's face and Chαnyeol can't help but admire it; the fact that he can reduce the Emperor to a flushing mess does something to his ego and warms his insides. Bαekhyun doesn't change the position he is in, only spreads his legs apart and lifts his gaze to look at Chαnyeol.

"Please," His glossy lips turn into a slight pout, clearly indicating that Bαekhyun is playing with him.

"On your knees with your hands behind your back," Chαnyeol's tone sends an army of shivers down Bαekhyun's spine as the man scrambles on his knees, hands resting behind his back like the good boy that he is. His mouth falls open almost automatically as Chαnyeol approaches him with his shirt already unbuttoned, revealing the muscular chest Bαekhyun likes to drool over.

Chαnyeol doesn't allow Bαekhyun to touch his dick. Bαekhyun just waits and lets his tongue out, indicating that he is, indeed, ready for whatever Chαnyeol has ready for him. The masseur then grabs him by his long hair and forces his face near the crotch, an outline of the cock already visible to Bαekhyun.

The Emperor wastes no time and undoes the zipper and the buttons on the trousers with his teeth relatively quickly as he is used to not using his hands whenever he has to "earn" the cock. Next come the briefs and Chαnyeol's cockhead springs out, slapping Bαekhyun's cheek in the process and staining the skin with precum.

"You know what to do, Bαekhyun. But this time," Chαnyeol loses his thought as Bαekhyun looks up at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears, mouth wide open and ready to suck his cock in as soon as Chαnyeol allows him to. The masseur clears his throat and looks away which makes the Emperor whine but that sound quickly dies down. "This time, look at yourself in the mirror as you choke on my cock."

Bαekhyun nods and gets closer to the cockhead, licking his lips and making them appear even glossier than they were before. His tongue touches Chαnyeol's cock first, circling around the slit and shyly lapping up the precum that has gathered on the tip. Bαekhyun is always careful when he gives Chαnyeol a blowjob, starting with kittenish licks and ending with a full mouth of cock.

Chαnyeol looks at the mirror and meets Bαekhyun's gaze; the Emperor's eyes are dark and hazy, reminding him of melted dark chocolate, glistening under the dim lights. Bαekhyun doesn't seem to notice him staring as he is focused on his own face and body, eyes taking in account that the slick pools right under him and wets the garments.

When the teasing continues for longer than Chαnyeol had expected, the masseur simply grabs a fistful of Bαekhyun's hair and forces the Emperor on his cock, making the other man choke in the process. Tears finally fall on Bαekhyun's wet cheeks as he tries to open his mouth wide in order to not hurt Chαnyeol or bite down on the shaft by accident.

"Take it like a good slut you are," Chαnyeol comments and Bαekhyun chokes on his dick as he gurgles out a faint "Yes, Chαnyeol". The speech is almost unrecognizable but Chαnyeol lets go of Bαekhyun's hair and slaps his flushed cheek with love. "Ready?"

There is a faint nod and Chαnyeol smiles, despite it not being the right moment for such an act. He moves both of his hands to Bαekhyun's stretched lips, swiping his left thumb on the soft lip before pushing his thumbs in as well and stretching Bαekhyun's mouth even further. The Emperor whines under his breath and tries to escape the burn but he is put back in place by Chαnyeol's foot that pushes just the slightest on his cock.

It is enough for Bαekhyun to see stars under his eyelashes and whine before moving his head up and down, flinching from the sound his own mouth makes. Saliva trickles down his chin before dropping on the floor, mixing with Bαekhyun's slick that gets smeared out by the man's thighs.

A hand moves to his head and pushes him down on the cock until Bαekhyun hits the pubic bone with his nose, not being able to breathe in through his nose. He feels how Chαnyeol fists his long hair and rips a couple of strands out but doesn't mind it, focusing on circling the base of the cock with his tongue, tracing the veins and hollowing his cheeks.

All this time, Bαekhyun simply stares at his own reflection of getting fucked in the mouth; the sight of his flushed face with tears on his cheeks, his abused, stretched lips and his bobbing Adam's apple. He swears he can even see the outline of Chαnyeol's cock in his throat although that is impossible in their position.

Chαnyeol decides to have mercy on him when Bαekhyun rolls his eyes and starts closing his mouth on Chαnyeol's cock from the lack of oxygen. He roughly lets the Emperor free and watches with clear sadism how the man struggles to breathe, spit rolling down his chin.

"Go change into the outfit that I gave you as a gift." Chαnyeol smirks when Bαekhyun flushes once again and proceeds to stand up, knees wobbly. His thighs are sticky with slick, Chαnyeol can clearly see the strings of the liquid falling down; maybe he should also eat him out. Bαekhyun has never been this wet from their sessions.

The Emperor turns around and asks for help: the strings of his golden garment are tied like a corset behind his back, so Chαnyeol undoes the little knot and the string falls apart, leaving the marks on Bαekhyun's body.

It's truly beautiful.

"I should tie you up one day," Chαnyeol quietly says in Bαekhyun's ear and then sends the Emperor off to put on that piece of lingerie.

There is nothing special in the set: a clear, white bralette that does not hide anything and a pair of equally white panties. The strings on the panties are decorated with thin chains.

But Chαnyeol likes the pair on Bαekhyun because the only thing covering Omega's tight pussy is the same chain string.

"Come here." Chαnyeol sits on the soft bed and Bαekhyun's soft steps echo through the room. He is barefoot, the ankle bracelets looking especially innocent on him today, as well as the bare face with no makeup. Bαekhyun usually has dark kohl under his eyes to emphasize the shape of them.

The masseur looks at the man before sending off to the mirror once again. Bαekhyun looks lost, Chαnyeol does not follow him behind, preferring to stay on the bed instead. "Hands on the mirror, back arched, head down. Now," Bαekhyun nods and follows the order, trying not to tremble from arousal and excitement boiling in the pit of his stomach.

He waits like a good boy, not expecting Chαnyeol's hands on his round ass, squeezing the soft mounds. Chαnyeol likes how they fit in his hands and plays with the ass cheeks for a while before taking a hold of the chain strings on the sides of Bαekhyun's hips and pulls up.

Bαekhyun shrieks from the sudden pleasure and pain combined, his cock trapped in the material of the panties. His pussy reacts to the action by opening up and wetting the string even more, leaking slick down his thighs and onto the floor.

"What a slut." Chαnyeol chuckles. He moves the mirror a bit, thanking the creators of the piece for making it foldable, and then lifts Bαekhyun's head up by his hair. This way, Bαekhyun can clearly see his behind in the reflection of the mirror, cheeks burning with red. "Just look at you. You're clearly enjoying yourself, aren't you?" He moves his hand down only to pull up again, arching Bαekhyun's back even more.

All Bαekhyun does is cry from the slight burn and leak slick all over his own panties, trembling in Chαnyeol's arms.

"Going to fuck you now." Chαnyeol moves his hand and waits for Bαekhyun to catch his breath, fogging up the mirror in front of him. His fingers pathetically scratch against the smooth surface and leave his handprints there and the masseur can already imagine the sheer embarrassment his Emperor is going to feel tomorrow when the helper will come to clean his room.

Bαekhyun goes cross eyed when Chαnyeol unexpectedly rips his panties in half, tearing the soft material with a loud tsk resonating in the air and letting the two halves fall to the ground. Bαekhyun's thighs are red from all the pulling Chαnyeol did previously, glistening with creamy slick and ready to be devoured. Bαekhyun even rubs them together in a poor attempt to stimulate his poor, neglected cock.

But he yelps when Chαnyeol brings a heavy hand down on his ass cheek and leaves a clear handprint that instantly blooms a cherry red. Bαekhyun wants to run away from the feeling in his mind but his body only juts out his ass towards Chαnyeol's hand more.

"Slut," Chαnyeol repeats once again and brings his hand down to slap Bαekhyun right in between his ass cheeks with a wet sound. The slick sticks to the pads of his fingers and Chαnyeol suddenly pushes two of them in Bαekhyun and starts pumping them in and out at a rough pace.

Screaming, all Bαekhyun can do is watch how his thighs shake from the speed of Chαnyeol's thrusts, the disgusting sound of his slick filling his ears. He feels his pussy clenching around Chαnyeol's fingers and moans out a shaky "I'm going to cum soon!", hoping that this is going to stop Chαnyeol.

Except it doesn't.

Chαnyeol continues shaking his cunt to the point where Bαekhyun has to think whether he wants to break his poor hole or not. The skin there feels hot and raw and Bαekhyun is sure he is already gaping just from the rough fingering. His train of thoughts stops when the Emperor starts shaking and cumming, dirtying the mirror with his sperm.

But Chαnyeol doesn't stop even there, only continues shaking his insides until Bαekhyun cries from oversensitivity and tries to slap Chαnyeol's hand away. He feels funny, like he is going to cum once again but his cock twitches from the post-orgasmic shocks, not from an approaching orgasm.

Then, when he thinks he is going to wet himself, Chαnyeol removes his fingers and Bαekhyun squirts all over the floor, knees buckling. His breath is hot and heavy and his eyes cross from the pleasure.

Bαekhyun leans closer to the mirror and squeaks when his rosy nipples touch the cold surface. The masseur slaps his cunt again and then moves Bαekhyun like a doll so that his legs are spread even wider, gaping cunt hit by the cold air of the room.

The Emperor feels exposed.

But Chαnyeol doesn't let him think for a long time: he simply pins him with his hands and pushes his big cock inside, grunting when Bαekhyun clenches on him and cries from oversensitivity. He is overstimulated at this point, trembling with each shallow thrust, cock leaking precum mixed with sperm on the mirror and Chαnyeol pushes Bαekhyun's head near the stain.

"Lick it clean."

Embarrassment is the last emotion that Bαekhyun feels when he sticks his tongue out to eat his own cum, licking the mirror clean. Chαnyeol starts thrusting his cock in and out and Bαekhyun can certainly say that he feels every little vein with his poor cunt.

The masseur doesn't give him time to breathe as he continues pounding into Bαekhyun, his thrusts becoming rougher every single second. At one point, Bαekhyun has to clutch his stomach and cry out because he feels Chαnyeol there, opening something up.

"Am I fucking your precious pussy good? Is that what you wanted me to do?" Chαnyeol pants and slams his hips inside. Bαekhyun chokes on his own moan and gurgles out something incoherent, neck still squeezed in Chαnyeol's hand. "Should I actually open up your pussy so that nothing could make it as tight as it was before?" Chαnyeol is ready to push his fingers beside his dick but Bαekhyun shakes his head.

Looking at the reflection, the Emperor looks like he is going to pass away at any given second. With his pupils blown out and tears streaming down his cheeks, Bαekhyun looks like a high class prostitute from the brothel nearby and not like an Emperor at all. This person cannot rule a country.

"Just look at yourself," Chαnyeol lifts Bαekhyun by his neck and pushes his face into the mirror. "What do you see in the reflection?"

Bαekhyun bites his lips and tries his hardest to focus on his own reflection but can only see a pair of drunk eyes, blushing cheeks and puffy lips. He can't focus his mind on anything else other than the fact that he is going to cum soon if Chαnyeol keeps pounding in him like that.

"Answer me." The demanding tone is back and a slap on his ass cheek only makes Bαekhyun moan lowly.

He gathers his last pieces of sanity and shifts his gaze on Chαnyeol, sucking up all the little expressions his masseur makes just to replay them after the night. Chαnyeol won't leave him alone after just one round.

"I see a slut." Bαekhyun screams when another slap lands on his ass cheek. Chαnyeol nods in agreement and quickly brings both of them to climax, snapping his hips when he starts cumming inside Bαekhyun.

The Emperor opens his mouth in a silent scream as his mind gets filled with incoherent thoughts about being swelled with pups, nature taking all rational thoughts out. Driven by instincts, he clenches around Chαnyeol when he wants to pull out and whines when the other doesn't stay inside him longer.

He is gaping so Chαnyeol's seed simply spills out of him and drips down his shaking thighs. Bαekhyun wants to cup his cunt and keep the cum inside but his limbs feel heavier than bricks.

Bαekhyun doesn't remember when he gets moved away from the mirror. They continue having sex on the floor and then the bed. At one point, Bαekhyun loses his voice and squeaks out little moans when Chαnyeol eats him out.

They meet the sunrise by the window where Bαekhyun is having his guts rearranged. But he smiles because Chαnyeol confessed to him along the process. That's all he needed to hear .


End file.
